


Dad What Is That

by imanemostan



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandit finds Geegasm videos, Bandit is grossed out, Bandit learns about MCR, Geegasms, Gen, Gerard is embarrased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bandit finds the many, many videos of her father moaning on YouTube, Gerard has to explain it.</p><p>Don't read this, it's pure trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad What Is That

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask about this because I don't know what this is. I was inspired by Gerard moaning videos.

Gerard was a father who seemed innocent to 14 year old Bandit. Bandit knew her father was kinda crazy back when he was in his band he never talks about.

She decided to never say anything of it so she wouldn't make her dad uncomfortable. But she had the urge to question him. When her parents weren't home and out on a date for the first time in years, she went on her computer.

She went onto youtube and searched up "Gerard Way". Of course his solo work popped up. She typed in "Gee", after that, suggestions popped up. Suggestions like "Best Geegasms". 

"What is a 'geegasm'?" She asked herself. Bandit clicked onto the first video and heard her father... Moaning? She was disturbed.

The volume was turned all the way up and she fell out of her chair. "Oh my god!" She yelled,"why am I listening to this?!"

Bandit got back up and sat back down in the chair, and scrolled through the comments, starting to read them out loud.

"'I'd go gay for him... I'd go straight for him... I want to fuck him... He's so hot...'"

Bandit didn't notice her parents walk into her room. "You want to what?" Lindsey asked. 

Bandit's eyes widened and she turned around on her chair to see her mom and dad. "Dad... What is this?"

Gerard realized who's moans were coming from the speakers and bit his lip. "Um... That's a video of um..." He said, flustered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lindsey said and walked out of the room.

"So you know how I was a bit different back then when I was younger?"

"And in a band."

"When I was younger? See, the audience loved it when I... Made um... Noises..."

"When you moaned."

"When I made noises, and so I did it at every concert... And I guess um... People made compilation videos of it?"

"... The sound of getting fucked." A younger Gerard said from the video. Bandit turned to the computer and turned off the video.

"Dad... Please tell me you say different things than you're getting 'fucked in the ass' in your solo concerts."

"I do."

"What do you say?"

"Check out my socks."

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking warned you.


End file.
